gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
911
"911" was recorded during a pre-arranged session with the rap group D12, who were over for a tour (without Eminem) to promote their album 'Devil's Night' in September 2001. Terry Hall was also invited to the session. The session fell on the day following 9/11 and you can hear this in the lyrical direction the song took. The song was released as an exclusive download on Gorillaz.com and on the D12 website D12World.com, complete with downloadable high-res artwork and a short promotional flash movie (about 30 seconds of the song). The download would eventually be removed from both sites. An edited version of 911 would eventually be made available almost a year later on the 'Bad Company' soundtrack. The track is credited to 'Gorillaz and D12 featuring Terry Hall'. Lyrics Gorillaz Back the fuck up D12 The new terrors in rock On every block Late for school, late for work But ahead of these cops My credit is shot, end up dead in a box, right? Until my life ends as pathetic as Pac's A waste of the talent, they say my boys is just nowhere Placed on the planet, remain in poisonous warfare Derelict Arabic terrorists in the air Shit, arrogant, apparent to punish people by their heritage NATO barriers, hate embarrassed There is the faith to cherish In your room face to face with race awareness A race to scare off the army bombing, your God is with you Calm over war, we got a starter pistol Cause if you right, and know you right, then where's your righteous ways We sacrifice, snatch your life, many nights and days Follow me into equality, we might behave And only Christ can save the trife when we unite again America's own, without a fucking care in my dome Barin' my bones, I'm far away staring at home Stay at my zone, falling asleep, lay with my chrome Fahrenheit from these rockets burning like straightening combs Stay at the streets, bullshit and playing for keeps Spray at your peeps for christmas, give a K to my niece Real niggas feel us and fear us, Gorillaz beat on they chest when Danger is near us, I hope that you hear us The spirit of Bugz is still in me God bless it, the Trinity 'Cause my bullets, they come in threes like trilogies Put the knife away, missles always strike and blaze So much smoke you can't tell the difference of night and day Right away, blow your life away, so light your haze Hold tight grenedes so when it blows I'm slightly grazed Kuniva might be crazed, unleashing unlikely rage The next time you hear a verse from me I might be caged Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayayaya Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayaaa Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayayaya Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayaaa Every night I talk to a black hawk Taking heroin in bulks, watch my body hit the chalks I'm too lazy, mescaline's got me crazy Rape this old lady, while the bitch was having a baby And I ain't never going home, Bizarre too far gone This cold got me deciphering right from wrong As I sit in my seat and remain calm And close my eyes and wait for the bomb (Here it comes!) I'm getting the fuck on, I'm aggravated I know I'll make it, I'm in a place full of hatred Treating my life like it's sacred Try to check me, I break your neck Disrespect me, you'll get injected It's hectic when some bullshit happen when you least expect it But we just won't accept it, nigga I go ahead and lift my trigger Get rid of bitches, pay you a visit, then get your shit lit I'm a nitwit with a big dick and big balls I don't miss shit I hit all, whoever that did this We gonna getchy'all Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayayaya Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayaaa Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayayaya Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayaaa Now whether its Saddam or Bin Laden that's been startin all this trouble for us Creeping horrors, doing show after show, sleeping on the tour bus We lost Aaliyah, lost our families, it takes no genius You dont need us to say the world is fucked up, y'all can see it Now it seems the public needs this shit to calm its kids 'Cause they findin out how you lied about your twisted sins They say we bad for you, but shit, our music is your friend They can't deter you from the truth 'cause we the helping hand We are one, and one is all We are, we are, we are one And one is all Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayayaya Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayaaa Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayayaya Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayaaa Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayayaya Aaaahhhiyyyaaaa Ahhhayayayaaa Formats Download 1. 911 (This is the same as the "Full Length Dirty" version on the CD promo.) CD Promo 1. 911 (Short Length Ultra-Clean) 2. 911 (Full Length Clean) 3. 911 (Full Length Dirty) Release dates and chart positions Worldwide: 07/12/01 – highest chart position: N/A (free download only) Category:Songs Category:Phase 1 Category:Gorillaz Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Phase 1 Songs